The worst teacher: Mr Britain
by NerdiePunk
Summary: America's just chilling and making it by, but has a few problems. Like how he has a crush on his mean English teacher who's dating the principle. The odds don't seem to be in his favor. (England OOC a bit, sorry)
1. Sleeper

"AMERICA! Are you even listening?!"Shouted the teacher.

The teen in question was face planted in a hamburger snoring into the toasted bun. As he lifted his head, America's glasses were smeared and smudged with ketchup. He fumbled around at his desk trying to clean himself making his hero appearance more noticeable. His eyes scanned the class to see if anyone saw that, he hated being seen as not heroic.


	2. punishment

"Teacher, will the lazy burger muncher get punished?" Russia asked with a creepy grin.

"Raise your hand before speaking! And yes, he will after school in detention. Got that Mr. States?" Said Mr. Britain, the English teacher.

"But that's not fair! We have a football game today and they need me to be the hero!" Shouted America.

"Well as you would say, 'Tough luck'. With that out burst you'll also be having detention tomorrow. So if I were you Mr. States, I'd keep my mouth shut and stay awake."

The blonde teen leaned back in his seat and sighed in defeat. _This is totally bogus dude, _he thought to himself. Oh how he hated the Englishmen and his class. It was always one big love fest. Germany and Italy would always flirt in the corner. Russia contently terrorized Lithuania, but America caught them making out at lunch a couple times. Canada pissed him off the most, always trying to talk to him but never able to say a single word. Worst class ever!

"Did I hear someone has detention?" said a heavily accented voice from the hallway.

Everyone could see Mr. Britain cringe as the principle, Mr. France, sashayed into the room. No one understood his fashion sense, for he always wore a blue suit jacket with bright red skinny jeans. _He's almost as bad as Russia,_ America thought. (Russia always wore a full length trench coat and scarf, even in summer.) Mr. France seemed too out there for a principle and reminded everyone of a fairy.

"Mr. France, please leave my classroom at once. I'm sure you have work to do," said the teacher, practically shoving him out of the room.

"But with a student staying after class, it cuts into our time~," The principle chimed.

Mr. Britain grew red and ferrous, for he hated when the blonde air head would talk about their relationship in front of his students. It made America made too, but he didn't know why. He had nothing against gays, even though at his house they have a "don't ask, don't tell" policy. America would just get mad when he saw his teacher with the principle.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. detention

The bell rung telling everyone to go home, everyone but America. Him and Japan walked together to Mr. Britain's class talking about the latest horror game Japan made. They became best buds after a huge fight Germany caused. America loved all the crazy things Japan would create, but his personality was a tad undesirable.

Japan was a head shorter then America and would always wear the traditional clothes of his house which looked like a dress to his friends. His hair was always cut the same in a bland bowl cut style. He was always quite and almost invisible like Canada.

"I say you make the killer think it's a game," America said as they walked into the classroom.

They walked into the middle of a "private" conversation between their teacher and the principle. "Private" as in non-school related, for Mr. France had Mr. Britain pressed against his desk, very close to each other. Their lips nearly touched, that was until Mr. Britain saw the two boys out of the corner of his eye. He roughly pushed the principle away, nearly knocking his down.

"Ce que l'enfer!" Mr. France said before he saw the boys too.

Mr. Britain roughly hit him on the back of the head and shouted, "Do not use that type of language in front of students! Now leave, I have work to do!"

Mr. France pouted and walked out of the room. America took his seat in the back of the classroom, leaving his friend to stand at the front. After a minute or two, the teacher noticed the small teen.

"You don't have detention so you don't have to stay. Why don't you go home, Mr. Honda, and start on your essay," he said polity.

Japan bowed and quickly exited the room. _I don't know if anyone is as polite as that little dude,_ America thought to him self. It only took about 20 minutes for it to get awkward.

"How about you go get a snack," the teacher said in a hurry.

America got up and suspiciously looked at his teacher. The older man was fidgeting in his seat. For once, the teen skipped the opportunity to get a snack to sneak a peak at what was up. He walked in to the hallway and waited a minute or two, then he looked threw the door window. _Like, what the hell dude?_

Mr. Britain was leaned back in his swivel chair with his hands in his pants. The teacher face was flushed and stared to shine with sweat. His mouth gaped open as he pulled his hard length out from his pants and stroked it roughly. America stood outside the door lack-jawed at his submissive teacher.

"Mmmm~...France!" the older man practically shouted.


	4. anger

Hearing the English teacher shout the principles name in please pissed him off to no end. Without a though, America Slammed open the door with a blank stare. The teacher jumped a foot and furiously tried to shove his throbbing length back into his pants.

"A..America...your not supposed to be back yet..." Mr. Britain was shaking in his chair.

The two stared at each other for a while. America slowly started to walk towards him, backing him against the chalkboard. He took off the older man's tie and wrapped it around his hands. Mr. Britain struggled, but it was no use with his hands pinned above his head.  
"W...what are you going to do to me..." he practically whimpered.

America still held his blank stare and whispered, "Punish you.**"**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. From Scared to Cocky

(I'm so sorry you guys, please forgive me!)

"P...Punish me?...Y..you are a student, you shall do no such thing!" Mr. Britain felt like screaming.

America kept his stone cold stare and roughly grabbed the teachers jaw, bringing him closer. Their lips almost touching, he said, "Yes punish. Band little teacher like you shoud've been punished a long time ago."

Mr. Britain glared back at him and crossed his arms. "One: We went over similes just last week. I'm sure you can thinking of better and more threatening words besides punish a million times. And two: Please, for Gods sake, Brush your teeth! Your breath reeks of tooth decay!" The teacher brushed the teen off and headed to the door, thinking he avoided the situation.

Out of no where, America roughly pinned him to the chalkboard.

"Don't get cocky with me old man! I'm the one with the upper hand. Football player, duh."

"I used to tackle guys twice your size!" Mr. Britain hated how the teen was undermining his authority.

"That was the past, I'm more powerful."

_What do I do! What do I do!_ America frantically thought to himself. He had never been in a real relationship and the internet never really showed him proper physical actions. All he wanted to do was throw Mr. Britain on to his desk and do him dirty till morning, but he had no ideas about setting the mood. Being the foolish teenage boy that he was, America turned the teacher over and kissed him roughly. He tried to slip him tongue past Mr. Britain's soft lips but ended up just slobbering on his face. Seeing a chance for freedom, the older man swiftly kneed America in the groin and slipped out of his grip. The teen hunched over on the floor, whimpering while caressing his hurt pride.

Mr. Britain fixed his tie and hair before lightly kicking America in the butt towards the door.

"Jog on you little brat!" He spat out as America ran out the door.

He sat back in his chair and slouched to the point it seemed like he didn't have a spine._ What am I gonna tell France during movie night_, he worried.

.

.

.

.


	6. No help

"I don't believe it." Japan said.

"Believe it! He freakin' kicked me in the nuts!"

America called up Japan as soon as he got home. He told his whole story in one angry outburst leaving his shy friend confused. The two have gone step by step through the whole story trying to figure out how things ended up as they did.

"Well you did sexually harass him."

"He was the one jerking off screaming the principles name!"

"Their dating, Baka."

America didn't respond for a while. Japan almost hung up the phone after a few minutes.

"Some people said that was only rumors..."

Japan was on edge by now. "Really? Just rumors when Mr. France comes in almost every day and suggest sexual actions to him in front of us."

"...A joke?"

"You can go live in your fantasy world but I got an essay to finish and so do you. Bye."

Japan hung up leaving America a mop for the rest of the night. He thought about the kiss and how stupid it probably made him look. Threw out the night his little brother, Canada, would pop into his room and ask about the essay due tomorrow. As if he was going to do it; he never did any of the homework let alone notice Canada was there. After a few tries to get his attention, the little boy went to leave the room until America finally spoke up.

"Hey...if you want some one bad but their taken...what do you do?"

"W..why ask me, I've never been with anyone." Canada replied in a whisper.

America brushed him off and went back to mopping for the rest of the night. He didn't even go down to eat dinner, everyone could tell something was off. His parents tried to talk to him but he was as stubborn as a little kid. At about midnight he got up to do some "research" on how to set the mood, most were about girls but he didn't need that. Nothing helped and he gave up.

"I don't care...I will have him." He said to himself before falling asleep.

...


End file.
